


Ladies, Dancing

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Oral Sex, Sandwich, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Cherri finally has to pay up for her lost bet with Arackniss, and Pentious isn't going to miss out on the fun. The boys are going to make Cherri *dance*.
Relationships: Arackniss/Cherri Bomb, Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Ladies, Dancing

“Thanks for the invite, snakey-boy. Just can’t resist another round of bed wrestling?” Cherri asked, shrugging off her coat as she arrived at his house. A light rain was coming down, putting just enough of a chill in the air to be annoying. Hell was not a cold place, per se, but it could have its colder moments. Pentious’ creepy Victorian house was a good place to go when it was raining, as it constantly had that spooky haunted house vibe. Strangely enough, no ghosts actually lived there. At least, none that Cherri was aware of.

“Weeeeeeeeeeell, actually… you see, we have a bit of a… dilemma. You see, you still owe Arackniss a prize for his longevity,” Pentious reminded her, smiling with a huge, yellow-fanged grin. He was touching his fingertips lightly together, obviously plotting.

“Damn,” she said, grunting. “Look, no offense to your boyfriend, but… isn’t he kind of… well… small for me?” Cherri asked. She came from the giant snack cock. Would she stay for the spider dick?

“Miss Bomb! How crude. I am considerably larger than you, and I can tell you, it is not the size that counts… but what he does with it.” Pentious seemed actually offended by her comment. That was… kind of cute. Protective of his boyfriend, was he?

“I’m a cyclops of my word, so let’s do this. I want to see how impressive shorty can be, if he can please big-bad snake boy.”

“Eeeeeexcellent!” Pentious said excitedly, clapping his hands together with excitement. “Nissy is waiting!”

“What, no wine and dine this time?!”

“Nissy has something in the slow cooker, but we were so hoping you could be our… ah… appetizer,” Pentious said, that shit-eating smile never eating his face.

“What… what exactly did you have in mind?” Cherri asked. As much as she liked the feel of Pentious’ nubby snake dicks rubbing on her insides, she wasn’t sure she’d made the best decision coming over that night.

.

“Damn. I didn’t think you were being literal when you said you wanted an appetizer,” Cherri said. She was on her hands and knees on the bed. Her shirt had been pulled up and her bra unhooked, letting her freckled breasts hang down. The grey-black spider was pulling her panties down to her ankles, exposing more of her body to the chilly air.

“Surprised that you’re about to be made into a Cherri sandwich?” Pentious asked, still very pleased with himself. She was going to have to beat him up extra hard next time they fought, just to wipe that smile off his face.

“Surprised you two old farts could be this kinky, that’s all,” she answered. “Oh, hey, warm your lube next time, spider-boy!” she squeaked.

“Sorry, I thought you liked it rough,” he said as he took her fully from behind. As she had expected, he didn’t have the length or the girth Pentious had… but she could still feel him. He had the angle just right to rub her down with his tip, and his fingers were probing the hood of her clit. Boy knew his way around a woman and, judging from how long he’d been with Pentious, knew his way around a man as well.

As the spider was squishing into her from behind, cock dripping wet with lube, Pentious forced one of his penises into her mouth. This was far from her first blow-job rodeo, but she still wasn’t used to snake dick. It was almost like… well, like the nubs on his member were scrubbing her tongue.

It was slightly disorienting when the two powerful male demons rocked out of sync. When they both thrust in unison, however, it was an insanely pleasurable sensation. First, they would squash her together, both the thrusting inward, and then stretch her like silly putty when they pulled away. She was drooling excessively down Pentious’ dick, slick with his precum.

In back, her own juices mixed with the somewhat excessive amount of cold lube the spider had run down her lower lips. His upward thrusts were strong, demanding. Pentious was bigger, but far more of a gentle giant. Most of the pleasure he gave her came from his strangely nubby cocks. Arackniss, on the other hand, was active enough to make up for his smaller size. He could still reach her G-spot despite the size difference and was ramming his head against it while he continued to use his fingers to tease her clit button.

She was drooling enough as she rolled her tongue over Pentious’ nubby surface that her own saliva, mixed with his leaking early seed, slipped and dripped off her pendulous breasts. Not being able to close her mouth with that huge, hard snake member shoved in didn’t help. With each thrust from Arackniss her heavy breasts would swing forward, and each thrust from Pentious tossed them back again. Her vibrant pink-red nipples were taut, not sure which way they were going as she was rocked back and forth between the two eager males.

Arackniss was using his lower hands to force her round bottom up against his hips, slapping her backside with his balls. His upper hands were raised over the top of Cherri’s body, over the arch of her back, holding Pentious’ claws like they were playing London bridge. Well, that kind of made sense. Cherri was starting to quiver between her legs at the same time Arackniss felt the pressure building inside him. Pentious was making frantic repeated gasps as she pushed him towards his own climax. London bridge was about to experience a three-way Earthquake, and it was about to tumble down.

The entire Cherri street bridge was quivering when Pentious managed to unexpectedly take the race win, coming not only in her mouth from the enclosed cock, but a powerful splash across is chest from the second-place dick. That set her off, and her entire body trembled, semen dripping from her mouth as Pentious pulled back to allow her to let out a primal scream. He accidentally jostled his nightstand as he pulled back, knocking a few items onto the floor with a heavy clatter.

The nightstand shaking barely registered to the group. They had their minds on other things. It had been a long time since Arackniss had experienced female orgasm, and he had almost forgotten how good those little pulses around his penis felt. Head thrown back, multitude of red eyes rolled up, he cried out as he held tightly to her hips. It was an atomic chain reaction of pleasurable spasms.

“You… you… you know you guys missed a hole, right?” she laughed, wiping her face with the back of one hand as she spit.

“Oh, did we now?” Arackniss asked, leaning over her back and squeezing her breasts. “Pent, Pent, whatever shall we do?”

“It would be rude of us not to fill our little cupcake completely up,” Pentious agreed, grinning.

“Wait, you two are ready to go again?!” she asked in shock.

“Pent’s got me used to marathons,” Arackniss grinned. “Of course, we do have a slight… how did you put it, Pent?”

“Refractory period,” Pentious replied.

“Yes, that. Shall we play with you a little while we recharge?” Arackniss asked.

Arackniss rubbed her left breast, rounding her bumpy nipple repeatedly, while Pentious took her entire right breast in his mouth and suckled at it, his tongue encircling her other erect nipple. She was squeaking like a trapped mouse when Arackniss finally announced “I’m ready again, are you ready?”

“Ready when you are.”

“Are you ready?” Arackniss asked Cherri, and she could feel the tip of his cock pressing against her back hole.

“I’m ready for anything you can dish out, spider-boy,” she gasped.

Arackniss took her fully in the ass as Pentious filled her vagina with one of his cocks. It was easier for them to synchronize their trusts sitting face to face with one another. Cherri was straddled on top of Pentious, her breasts pushed against his cold and scaly chest. Pentious had lifted his tail enough to give the dark colored spider full access to her tight little hole. Between Pentious essentially below her and Arackniss on top of her, this felt less like London Bridge and more like an actual Cherri sandwich.

“He… hey, gentle on the goods, old man!” she huffed. “What are you two trying to do, rub your cocks on each other through me?!”

“That would be… pleasurable,” Pentious said, flicking her tongue against her cheek. “I think I have the best view,” he laughed, looking down at her breasts, heaving with her breaths shook her chest.

“Debatable,” Arackniss said, his eyes on her round ass as he plowed into her. Lucifer, she was so tight!

“Glad there’s enough of me for both a tits man and an ass man,” she laughed between gasps of pleasure as they thrust into her.

“You have both in spades,” Arackniss responded, continuing to grind, gritting his sharp teeth as he huffed. The two men rocked and rocked, Cherri trembling like a dry leaf caught in a windstorm between them. Her screams filled the air, wild screams of sexual joy. She was both riding and being ridden, and she was having the time of her afterlife. The three of them together were practically howling, their voices a demonic cacophony of sound.

“Why don’t you finish first, my love?” Pentious said to Arackniss.

“Hey, what if I want to finish first?” Cherri demanded, huffing.

“Then you’d better hurry, because I’m about to blow, and fill you like a cream donut,” the spider answered.

“Am I a sandwich, a donut, or a cupcake?!”

“You can be whatever you like, sexy,” the spider laughed. “Except you can’t be first!” he cried, releasing his full load into her ass. She didn’t have time to orgasm herself before Pentious released his own firehose. For once, she was last, spasming and screaming as she clawed as Pentious’ skin in pleasure.

The three collapsed onto the bed, barely able to breathe. “Whoa… whoa… I… okay, spider-boy, I take it back. You might not have junk in the trunk like snakey, but you can certainly move it, move it,” Cherri joked.

Pentious played with her breasts slightly. “You still have energy?” she asked in surprise. “You’re a frisky old man!”

“Maybe I’m not as old as you think I am!” Pentious retorted, causing Arackniss to snort.

“So… so… are we going to nap first, or clean ourselves up enough for some… whatever you’re slow cooking?”

“Pulled pork,” Arackniss answered.

“I feel like a pulled pork, so appropriate,” Cherri said with a shake of her head, sweat rolling down her face and chest. “Dang, you guys know how to rock a girl _hard_.”

The three were completely unprepared for Angel to kick open the bedroom door, fully armed. “Cherri! I got your call! I’m here to… to… to…” he froze, staring as the three confused demons all scrambled to cover themselves.

You see, when Pentious slammed against the nightstand… he accidentally knocked Cherri’s phone to the ground, and it had emergency-dialed Angel’s number. Hearing only distant gasps and cries, unable to get her to answer him, he’d used the fact that she’d shared her login information for emergency purposes to do a find your phone on her. He thought he was coming to save her. He didn’t expect… expect…

“GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Arackniss shrieked. His voice was high enough that he sounded like Pentious, though. Pentious put the blanket over his head, and Cherri just… face-palmed, as a frantic Angel fled from the room.

“… Did you make enough food for four?” Cherri finally asked, groaning.


End file.
